


【维勇】星间飞行（十一）

by jessline0324



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324
Summary: *守護者維一共四名x夢魔勇*奇怪原本只是想寫髒髒的東西怎麼突然變得這麼正經（。





	【维勇】星间飞行（十一）

「我从人类那里学来的，」维克多笑嘻嘻地举起手裡两双熘冰鞋，「我们要去熘冰！」他让勇利在湖边的一节木桩上坐下，自己先示范了一遍怎麽穿人类的冰鞋，再撩起勇利的长袍，替那双修长的腿好好地穿上冰鞋，耐心地繫好每个该繫的结，和勇利手牵着手踩到冰上。维克多想炫耀一下，他想让勇利看看他从人类那里学到多少厉害的熘冰技巧，他可以正着熘，反着熘，还可以一边反着熘一边用冰刀在冰上画图！勇利还在练习怎麽穿着冰鞋移动，就像隻刚出生的小鹿，揪着维克多踉踉跄跄地踩着步伐，他突然放开勇利，让毫无防备又站不稳的勇利直接一屁股坐倒在冰面上。  
「嘿！」勇利抗议地朝他大喊，拳头在空中挥舞，像在朝维克多发誓，你这个自以为是的溷帐快点滚回来，我跟你还有帐要算。  
维克多一边大笑一边滑走了，冰刀在冰面上留下像花朵一样的痕迹，他滑出一段距离之后转身面向勇利，想要鼓励他再往自己这裡滑过来些，张开手臂什麽都还没说、先看到本来笑着的勇利忽然就变了神色，本来好好笑着的面容一沉，维克多在掉进脚底下的冰湖裡之前只来得及看到勇利七手八脚地忙着追过来的模样。  
他不需要氧气也能生存，更没有体温过低的问题，脚上的冰鞋太重、要是想爬上岸这双鞋可是一个不轻鬆的负担；冰面下的湖水更像是一团浓得化不开的墨，在一片漆黑之中他看到了，就在思考该怎麽上岸到一半的时候，有一团比没有光线的湖水还要更漆黑的玩意从冰面上跳了下来，撕开让维克多跌下来的那道带着光芒的缝隙。  
勇利把他甩到岸上。  
他本来就是一大坨靠自己才凋出形状的负面情绪，本来都好好藏在他的人形皮底下，但不知道为什麽，看到维克多摔进那片孕育出自己的湖水让勇利非常焦急。他知道维克多不会有事，但他还是着急，无可自拔，无法避免；勇利揪着维克多的衣领要发脾气，本来温馨的场景突然刮起一阵大风，连天色都暗了几分。  
维克多屁股着地，坐在草地上，被发火的勇利揪着衣领；梦魔冷冰冰的皮肤贴在他身上，勇利背后有个小型的飓风在翻搅着视野所及的一切，而他那对澄亮澄亮的漂亮眼睛就在面前，气得要命，但是还是很漂亮。  
维克多往前倾，吻住勇利。

※

勇利被飞快的一个亲吻擒住的时候，脑子裡不知怎地突然冒出「总算啊」这几个字。湿淋淋的维克多把他扑倒在柔软的草地上，抱着他滚了两圈，过程中始终不知疲倦地将嘴唇黏在勇利身上。勇利仰躺着，看着头顶上的天空，维克多又把脸埋在他胸口了，不轻不重地吮吻着，似乎还有一点漫不经心。这话要是说给维克多听的话，他可要委屈上了——没有人比他更清楚自己的血液已经烧成了岩浆，残留在皮肤上冷冰冰的水滴都化成了小小的火焰，一路沿着血管往四肢末梢燃烧，这让他开始担心自己的体温会不会烫着勇利。他把勇利搂得太紧了，如果维克多真的像他自己以为的像快烧红了的铁板那样灼热的话，勇利是不会任由他这样慢条斯理地抱着自己到处亲的。  
他获得了许可，或者说，维克多从勇利叹息着舒展身体的举动读出了许可，他偏着头吻起了勇利的颈侧，隔着勇利的长袍来回抚摸着后背和腰际；有那麽一瞬间，维克多想像自己是那件长袍，在这麽长久的岁月裡紧贴着勇利的腰和屁股，在膝盖和大腿附近斜斜岔开，暗红色的内裡藏着两条修长美丽的腿，一双服贴得有如丝袜一般的长靴从大腿开始包复着他们，让维克多一下子又心猿意马了ˇ起来，他不确定他比较想当长袍还是长靴，但或许勇利不管哪一个都不会让他当，维克多脑中几乎已经有一个勇利在那里老气横秋地埋怨，「这样太尴尬了，就算我是神话人物也还是会有脚汗」之类的，不过维克多喜欢，他在未来的岁月中要是逮到机会就一定要让勇利埋怨他，嫌弃他，然后他会再想办法把勇利哄回来，这样感觉很甜蜜，维克多觉得很赞。勇利没有留给他更多继续乱想的时间，刚才没有说出口的训斥被勇利含在嘴裡，在维克多爬回来想继续亲他的嘴的时候被勇利用他那对尖尖的小虎牙啃进他嘴裡，维克多的嘴唇都被咬破了、却还是硬要跟勇利亲亲，弄得两个人满嘴都是淡淡的血腥味。  
维克多在这之前没有幻想过勇利的身体，他没有想像自己把勇利按在那个老旧的床架上操干，让床架发出濒临崩毁的声音；他没有想像勇利穿着长袍、下半身一丝不挂地跨坐在他身上，汗珠沿着两鬓滑下，勇利撑着他的胸膛、用他的东西干自己；他没有想像他把勇利放在他的雪橇座椅上，让勇利张开腿，被自己几乎对折成一半，然后维克多会一边含着勇利的耳廓说着称赞的话，一边把底下的小穴插的汁水淋漓。维克多在这之前从来没有幻想过，却在只是把勇利压在草地上互相亲吻的此时此刻冒出一大堆非常超过的想法，远远超过他们现在的关係，远远超过他们现在的进度。维克多只是一个被喜欢的人从水裡再一次捞上来之后就突然被冲昏了头的笨蛋，诡异的是，勇利也接受了他冲动的所作所为，在维克多身下舒展身体，就像在对维克托说，来吧，我允许你对我做任何事情噢，想不想知道我的长袍有几个扣子？  
勇利是多麽好的人，没有人能比维克多更清楚了。儘管勇利一心一意地认为自己是由糟糕的东西聚集起来的，就是糟糕本身，但是维克多却能把勇利的优点看得一清二楚。他的真诚还有善良是维克多怎麽样都比不上的，每一次维克多想让勇利知道他有多麽好、却总是不被相信的时候，只让维克多觉得自己很糟。要让他举例的话，他可以花上七天七夜不间断的称赞勇利、叙述勇利有多完美，藏在黑暗中湿润的双眼，被维克多到处拖着走时疑惑的挑眉，形状完美的屁股，睡觉作梦时嗫嚅着梦话的嗓音，他们全都美极了。  
还有他的腰，维克多一边解开勇利的长袍一边分心地想，腰部的线条刚好就是维克多能一左一右地抓着，从后面把勇利干透的模样。他试着不去想像这麽做的时候可能会看到的景象，匀称的背部满布汗水，腰侧因为维克多抓得太大力、被掐出两片淡淡的乌青，小巧紧緻的屁股与他的下腹部互相撞击，把他的东西吐出来，然后又吞吃回去，股间都是不明来历的液体，或许在这之前他们已经射了不只两遍，而维克多正用勇利自己射出来的东西添加润滑，大力地操干直到穴口附近都起了白色的泡沫。勇利手撑在地上，指关节因为大力抓挠地面而泛白，本来还能听到他被撞出来的呻吟声，肏到后来只剩艰难的喘息。  
简直不能更美味了。

 

TBC.


End file.
